


Crimson and Viridian

by NyeLung



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Han and Luke are gay, Leia deserves all the good things, Leia in armour, Mandalorian Leia, Marriage of Convenience, but are not that important as far as I have planned, butchering Fenn's dialect, don't worry the dialect is not too heavy here, retroactively fixing canon wrt certain clone wars happenings, which turns into love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/pseuds/NyeLung
Summary: As the Alliance celebrates the death of the Emperor and Vader, Leia sits away from the party and thinks of the future where warlords will claim power because the Alliance has lost too many people and ships and ressources in general. Almost jokingly she mentions that she might have to marry a rich and powerful suitor to the Mandalorian that joined her solitude. Trouble is: That Mandalorian is Fenn Shysa, reigning Mand'alor, and he proposes. So what's a princess to do when she's given an army for her hand in marriage?
Relationships: Leia Organa/Fenn Shysa, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 19
Kudos: 28
Collections: General Joy





	1. Proposed Proposal with a Proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FettsOnTop (GTFF)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/gifts), [Narina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/gifts).



> So, Leia deserves happiness and though I won't make it too easy for her, I want her to be happy. I think this one is gonna be more of a quiet romance, less fiery than others, but valid just the same.  
> Fair word of warning: Boba may pop up and it might become a poly relationship.  
> This is for FettsOnTop for getting me into this pairing and for Narina for listening to me plan this.

### Chapter 1

The aftermath of the battle of Endor was a mess. Everyone was partying and celebrating the death of the Emperor and the impending end of the Empire - though whether that would really happen still remained to be seen. Everyone, except for two of the combatants. Luke was busy burning the past and grieving it and Leia was busy worrying about the future. That's why she sat a bit to the side nursing her drink - something out of Lando's personal stash - and just watched.

Someone - one of the Mandalorians - moved over to her place on a tree trunk. He looked pretty sloshed already and somewhat familiar but Leia didn't feel like paying closer attention to one of the many drunks. "You're lookin' mighty glum fer a victorious princess", he said, his words slurred at the edges.

"Hmm", Leia answered non-committally. "This isn't the end. There's still admirals and high ranking officials out there and most of the Empire's armada."

"Yeah, but the Emperor's dead so that's a win. That sleemo got what he deserved if ya catch my drift." The Mandalorian sat down closely, helmet in his one hand and a drink in the other which stung with the smell of strong liquor in Leia's nose. "An' I'm glad most of us survived." He took a swig from his bottle and sighed.

"I'm just worried." Leia looked at the Mandalorian more closely now as he didn't seem to want to leave anytime soon, so she should at least figure out why he seemed familiar. "Vader and the Emperor are dead but the Empire's navy is still standing strong and the Alliance has suffered great losses." She let her chin rest on her drink. "We need a strong ally to get through the aftermath."

"Princess, you got all the allies ya need." He laughed as though he remembered something funny. "Or you gotta smash a few more heads inta trees."

That made it click in Leia's head. She nearly dropped her drink and embarrassed herself. "It worked with you as it seems." She fought down a blush. What the heck was Fenn Shysa doing here? "I need more than one man, though, to fight for me." She sighed. "Maybe I should just marry rich and powerful and hope that he's somewhat respectable."

"You could always marry me, ya know." Shysa was suddenly very serious and even the drunken slurring had lessened. "I'm mighty respectable and you liked to kiss me."

"I'm flattered", Leia answered, "but you're not that good at kissing."

"Gee, thanks." Shysa was joking. She could hear it in his voice. "For real, tho'. I could get ya access to all Mando'ade and we'd be gettin'... I don't know, republic benefits."

Leia hesitated. "You hold that much sway? I thought you only led a few Mandalorian rebels."

Shysa took a generous swig from his bottle now. "I led the rebels on Mandalore, that's true, but I'm also the Mand'alor. The clans follow my lead as long as I lead them true." The look he gave Leia now was nothing but mischievous. "Didn't think that, did ya?"

"I didn't. Colour me thoroughly surprised." Leia folded her hands over her drink. "So you would propose a marriage. Tell me, what exactly would that marriage entail?"

"We exchange vows", Shysa started. "That's about it."

Leia scoffed. "I'm not drunk enough to accept that answer."

"An' I'm too drunk to be thinkin' about contracts an' all." Shysa got up from the ground. "Think about it. We'd make a great team."

She took a long sip from her drink until Shysa was gone so that she wouldn't have to answer. She had no idea how to answer. It was sensible, she guessed. The Mandalorians were still a force to be reckoned with and they had managed to drive the Empire from their planet without outside help. The Alliance could use their help.

To be completely honest, Leia had thought about securing an alliance with the Hapans for example. Maybe with some of the old money and old blood, some core family with influence that had been there before the Empire and weathered it like they weathered everything. She hadn't even given a thought to the Mandalorians. That might have been a mistake.

Leia sighed. Again. If only it were that easy. It had been mere hours ago that she had kissed Han after they saw the Death Star explode and had that talk about Luke being heir brother - still a strange thought. Now she was contemplating to marry someone else when everyone - herself and probably Han included - thought the two of them would marry. She wouldn't even marry for love even though Fenn Shysa was a nice guy. He wasn't her type. Though, to be completely fair to Shysa, Han wasn't either. Leia wasn't even sure whether she had a type.

With a groan she let her face fall into her hands which ended with her nose ending up on the open end of her drink. That's when she felt Han approaching. Ever since Luke had told her that she was Force sensitive, it was like a flood gate in her mind had been opened. She had always used the Force, mostly to protect herself but now she knew that she did it and that changed so much. "Hey, Han."

"You seem kinda glum. Did that Mando bother you?" Han's hand found his blaster. "I know you're too diplomatic to just take care of that kind of trouble but just say the word and I'll-"

"He didn't bother me. Much." Leia emptied her drink. She would feel that tomorrow. "He came over because I was looking glum already. And then he proposed."

"He what?", Han exclaimed. He also projected his feelings very loudly, Leia noticed now that she was aware of that.

"I might have mentioned that the Alliance needs a strong ally and that I might have to marry politically clever for that. I was thinking of the Hapans, to be honest, but he has a point. The Mandalorians are a strong ally and if a marriage would be his condition..." Leia let her words trail off like the smoke from Luke's bonfire. "We could have a Mandalorian army."

"But the Emperor is dead. So is Vader and a whole lot of the fleet." Han flailed with his arms. "You don't need an army."

Just as she was about to take a new sip, she remembered that she had emptied that drink before. "Han, have you ever studied what happens when an Empire falls?"

He snorted. "I didn't. I was just there when the Republic fell and turned into an Empire. Granted, I was small then but it's not easy to forget."

"It would have been somewhat similar to what we will experience soon. Except that we don't have a functioning government or military backup like Palpatine had and that's why the Imperial remnants will form warlord factions so that instead of one big enemy we get at least a dozen smaller ones." Leia resisted the temptation to smash the empty bottle against the next tree. Instead she let it fall onto the leaves on the ground. "We lost so many people in the last years and this fight especially, that we can't even start an assault on Coruscant." She let her head fall into her hands again. It all came crushing down now and she felt so hopeless. Might be partially the alcohol but it was mostly due to the fact that she was right about this. "We won a battle, Han, and we might still lose the war."

"So you're going to barter yourself away for the good of the many?" Han scoffed. "You deserve better. I... "

"Han, I...", Leia rubbed her temples. She was not drunk enough for this. "We kissed. I kissed Luke. And you kissed Luke. We all know when the sparks flew and it was not with me."

"That-" Han threw his hands in the air. "I know that! It's not even about that!"

Leia left her seat on the tree trunk and stood in front of Han now. "Then what is it about? Do you want me to just sit back alone? Is that what you want?"

"Kriffing hell, Leia. No!" Han put his hands on her upper arms. "I want you to find someone who loves you for yourself. You deserve better than to be a trophy wife for some Mandalorian brute."

She was already half way to angrily talking back when her brain processed his words. Her prepared speech was thrown out the airlock for an "Oh."

There was an oddly sincere look in Han's eyes now, not the mischievous gleam he usually carried around her. "I just want you to be happy. Do you think that Mando can make you happy?"

Leia shrugged. "Shysa's not too bad all things considered. At least he knows how to handle a rejection and a bit of backstabbing as long as it's nothing personal. I'm pretty sure he can cook, too."

"That doesn't sound overly enthusiastic", Han scoffed.

"It beats the intrigues at the Hapan court or the sleazy moneybags in the Core, that's for sure." She let herself fall back onto the tree trunk. "I'm not sure if any marriage would make me happy but I like to think that helping to bring peace is all I need."

Han slung his arms around her. "That's the most stupid bantha kriff you ever said. You either need less alcohol or a lot more."

"Han", Leia protested. "You know since Yavin that I got no tolerance at all and I got to set up a contract for marriage and I have to tell Mon and..."

"Yeah. A lot more." Han grinned. "Jot it down as your bachelor party."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why this took so long because I had most of the chapter already planned out, but, hey, it's written now.

### Chapter 2

Leia groaned and then winced after the groan sent another bolt of pain directly into her brain. One day she would learn that in most cases it didn't pay off to listen to Han.

"Mornin', Sunshine."

Leia, despite the hangover, had the blaster she slept with in her hands in the blink of an eye and trained on the man standing in the frame of her Ewok given bedroom's door opening. Kriffing hells, he looked familiar. Wait. Why was he in her rooms? ...Why was he wearing only a pair of shorts? Leia, due to her hangover, managed a very eloquent "hä?"

The man laughed, a deep hearty laugh although he still put up his hands. "'t was your idea to invite me over, remember?"

She blinked. She had done what? Oh, she would kill Han for this if she found out that he had just let her invite a strange guy into her rooms and, oh sweet ancestors, they hadn't done anything, had they?

"Haar'chak, you got sloshed pretty bad, huh?" He lowered his hands to push the shorts down just enough to reveal part of his pelvis. Tattooed pelvis. A tattooed pelvis depicting a stylized mythosaur skull.

Leia took a moment to fit all the pieces together. Mythosaur skull. Mandalorian. Inviting him over. Drinking too much. "Fenn?" Sweet ancestors, they had talked the night before, hadn't they? "Did you really propose to me yesterday?"

Fenn, yeah, that mob of blonde hair, that accent and that boyish smile definitely belonged to Fenn, shrugged. "I did 'n' then I left ya to think about it. Some time later when the fires were mostly down, you were back, drunk off yer arse and said I should come stay the night. Figured I should better look out for ya with your smuggler friend all tied up with that Jedi."

"What?" Still not very eloquent, Leia thought drily, but at least better than hä.

"Your idea. You said there's no use even thinking 'bout marriage if ya wanna blast my face out the door next mornin'... so..." His gaze trailed to Leia's hands.

Leia looked at the blaster she still had trained on Fenn. Hastily, she lowered it and cleared her throat. "I didn't mean to, how did you put it, blast your face out the door. I was just surprised." She frowned. "How in all Corellian Hells are you so well off? I thought you had a lot more than me."

"Well, maybe before I proposed but after I didn't go drinkin' much more." Fenn leaned against the wooden walls. "An' I was already down at the river for a bath and a run and had some nice breakfast."

For a moment Leia considered using that blaster now. It was a childish notion but seeing Fenn so radiantly well while her own head was killing her was just unfair. "You're pretty lousy at the husband thing", she grumbled instead. "A good husband would have gotten me some painkillers and lots of water to take the edge off this hangover."

Fenn crossed his arms with a smirk. "You're accepting my proposal just like that? Not much of a romantic, are ya?"

"I'm considering it", Leia corrected. "What I said yesterday, what I think I said yesterday, still stands. The Empire is not done and if a wedding is the most efficient way to regain our strength after this battle, I'm willing to do it."

"That's a bleak outlook ya got there." Fenn shook his head.

Leia snorted. "I am- I was raised a princess. There's not much place for fairytales and romance in politics."

"Aye, there ain't...", Fenn agreed with a sober tone to his voice, then immediately went back to smirking. "So, ya got painkillers here, princess, or do ya wanna join me an' my folk? Goran's a mother hen. I bet he's got painkillers and other stuff for thirty different species in his pack."

Actually, Leia had probably four places to be at once if she went by her rapidly blinking comlink, but right now it felt like a good idea to just follow Fenn, have something to eat and drink and hope that she would be better in a few hours. Then she could consider meeting with Mon and the Alliance Command for everything that needed to be done. "That sounds lovely... where are my clothes?" She realized that she was in her underwear and that was not something she would show everyone.

Fenn nodded to a pile of neatly folded clothing, including her uniform and armour parts next to his. Leia still thought that his armour eerily resembled Fett's but by now she knew some of the differences and she could work with that. After all, Fenn was nothing like Fett, right?

She had already gotten into her pants and thrown over her tunic, when something registered. "You went down to the river dressed like that?"

Fenn laughed heartily. "I soaked sweat through my fatigues into my suit. No way I'm wearing that without givin' it a wash in the river."

Leia sniffed her own tunic. He had a point. Still, the only other clothes she had in the Ewok village was the dress... She really didn't want to wear that when meeting Fenn's Mandalorians. First impressions, after all, were important and she didn't want to give off the image of a trophy wife or whatever else they would think. A dress was better than stinking, though...

Fenn didn't mind her wearing that dress. He didn't mind at all. It looked good on her, was easy to move around in and it didn't stink of the battle nor the celebration yesterday. That she visibly wore her blaster and had hidden a knife in those folds, just added to the appeal.

Once they arrived where his folks had camped down between the trees of the Ewok village, Goran had already set up a cooking fire and had gathered a big pot to make a stew. It was still in the early stages by the smell but it already smelled delicious. Still, Fenn decided it was better not to ask what exactly was in that stew. "Ah, Goran, you still got some of those painkillers? Le'ika here had a bit too much last night."

Goran kept stirring the pot while sending one long unimpressed look at Fenn before he sized up Leia. Leia just stared back with all the poise of one of them good nobles from the Core. That kind of nobles that didn't back down from a fight without good reason and who had an idea about honour. That kind of noble that didn't just run a rebellion with others but also fought with the troops. Fenn respected that. Apparently, so did Goran, because he nodded and then produced a tiny transparisteel bottle from his utility belt. "Yeah, I got some."

Leia caught the bottle while Fenn sat down comfortably with his folks. Most of them were about as dressed as he was and their stuff was drying on a line one had set up between two of those truly massive trees. It was probably not a picture Leia got to see often but she took it in stride as she downed one of those pills with a cup of water. By the time she sat down next to him – and his folks grinned at that, damn them – Fenn had already found caf. Oh, wonderful life blood of early mornings and later mornings after long nights.

"Didn't get a lot of sleep, huh, Mand'alor?", Sabine snickered while handing another cup of caf to Leia.

"Sabine!", Leia hissed.

Oh right, Fenn thought. He had heard that Sabine had been with the rebellion before the whole darksaber business. "Don't know about her highness, but I had some really nice hours of great 'n' peaceful sleep."

"Well", Baltan drawled, "I'm just glad she didn't blast your face out the door."

That got Leia to blush. "Fenn, did you-"

"Le'ika", Fenn couldn't completely hide his amusement, "I was drinkin' with them when you came 'n' invited me for the night."

"Fek", she mumbled into her caf.

"So", Sabine continued her teasing, "did our mand'alor pass or was his snoring as bad as they say?"

Leia, to her merit, managed an icy glare despite the blush that had risen up to the points of her ears. "I'm considering it." Her gaze softened when she added: "Although it's good that there's at least one familiar and reasonable person around."

Fenn thought himself to be perfectly reasonable but the sentiment wasn't shared by the amount of laughter Leia earned with that comment. Ah well, he could live with that if it meant that there wouldn't be too much opposition among the clans for bringing an aruetii into their midst.


End file.
